


The Glasses

by Requin



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requin/pseuds/Requin
Summary: Bernie is distracting. Serena gets distracted.





	The Glasses

Serena marched down the corridor, coat flying behind her, flustered because she was late. Jason had decided he needed to bring all his Doctor Who DVDs to work, so had spent the better part of an hour putting them reverently into a box. Why did Jason need his Doctor Who DVDs at work? Serena did not know, nor did she care to find out, because she was late and had a surgery scheduled in 30 minutes. She absently nodded towards Raf, said a brief hello to Morven and entered her office. 

Bernie was at her computer and when she looked up, Serena walked into her desk with a bang and unceremoniously flopped unto her chair, wheeling into the filing cabinet. 

“What on Earth? Serena, are you ok?” She heard dimly. Her hip hurt where she had hit it, and she was pretty sure she had no dignity left whatsoever. She looked up, saw Bernie and her heart squeezed at her loveliness. Other parts of her swooped and tingled because Bernie was wearing glasses. Serena had never seen them. They were dark, thick rimmed, and looked adorable, and, as Serena’s hip could attest, devastatingly sexy. 

“Oh, yes, um, I’m good. Well, I just tripped, so that wasn’t great, but I’m ok. I have a surgery to prep for so, you know. I have that. To do. Right now, in fact. So, yup, bye.” And, as majestically as a car crash, Serena swanned out of the door, clutching random files she didn’t need and her poor brain completely fried. 

As she did the appendectomy, an operation she could do with her eyes closed, Serena wondered if this confined to theatre business hadn’t just kicked her hormones into overdrive. Maybe because she wasn’t allowed to touch Bernie anymore, even a friendly pat, because that would be awkward now. She sighed, suturing slowly, and tried to get her heart rate to a more acceptable rhythm. It was hard, she had just discovered that Bernie made her toes curl, and then she had dumbly agreed to this ridiculous charade to save their friendship, and she had no outlet and no one to talk to. The anaesthetist gave her a thumbs up, so she snapped her gloves off and went to the scrub room to clean herself. All this meant that last week, she had spilled her coffee when Bernie had licked her lips, had almost walked into a door when Bernie had taken off her jacket to reveal a particularly form fitting shirt, and just the day before, Raf had elbowed her in the side because she was staring at Bernie and had missed his question. 

Serena sighed, frustration boiling over. She was on the wrong of fifty, had survived a divorce and countless issues at home, and now she was being denied the one thing that could make her happy. She slapped her gloves in the sink, tore off her plastic scrub overalls and untied the mask, practically choking on the unfairness of it all. Curse Berenice bloody Wolfe and her nobility. 

She was all angry and irritable when she got back to the office, but there was Bernie again, still wearing those glasses, and Serena’s heart just melted when Bernie looked up and smiled at her. 

“Surgery go well?” Bernie asked. 

“Yes, yes, all normal. So, the glasses?” Serena did not want to waste any time. 

Bernie tilted her head and then gasped a little, as if she’d forgotten all about them.   
“Ah yes, went to get my eyes tested the other day and they recommended I wear them when on the computer. Are they okay? Do you like them? I feel a bit silly.” 

Serena smiled at her beautiful, clueless friend. Bernie could have worn a bin bag with a colander on her head and she would still have looked amazing. 

“They suit you. You look very…” And Serena stopped there because she felt herself blush. She sat down at her desk quite abruptly and cleared her throat, turning her computer on and rifling through bits of paper, looking like a professional doctor, thank you very much. Bernie went back to her own work, and a little bit later Serena looked up and a little strangled noise came out. Bernie was playing with her glasses, and she was sucking on one end of them, idly scrolling down with her computer mouse. Serena spent a few minutes gazing at that perfect, perfect image, the pursed lips, the flash of tongue, and the straight white teeth, and it all became too much. How was she supposed to work when Bernie looked like that? Blonde hair up, white shirt and skinny black jeans and those damned glasses. She was only human. She was only one woman. One weak woman with desires and needs. She felt very warm, and the scrubs fabric was irritating her suddenly very sensitive skin. There was no way she could work today. She crossed her legs. 

“Say, Bernie” She started to say, her voice a bit lower than usual. Bernie looked up then, her cheeks a little flushed. Serena smiled. Oh, they were both complete and utter fools. “Could you, um, take a look at this chart? I’d love a second opinion.”

Bernie blinked. 

“Uh, yep, sure, a chart.” Bernie stood up, approaching slowly with uncertain eyes. Serena was glad for the scrubs because Bernie glanced down her top the second she was next to her. She heard her inhale sharply and Serena gave her the chart with an angelic smile, making sure to flash the dimples and lean forward a little, to give Bernie a better view. The chart was basic and an F1 could have dealt with it in their sleep, but Bernie looked at it, her eyes often straying to Serena. 

“Um, bloods and CT scan, I would think?” Serena looked up, her smile wider, and she watched as Bernie’s eyes got darker. 

“That’s what I thought too, but you can never be sure.” Serena said with a raised eyebrow. She realised that they had never consciously flirted with each other. Looking back, of course, Serena could pinpoint several instances that wouldn’t be classified as purely friendly, those burning eyes above theatre tables and wine glasses, for example, but now Serena knew and she could flirt like a pro. She took the chart back, their fingers grazing. Bernie’s mouth was open but so far no sound had come out. Serena stood up slowly, arching her back slightly, and suddenly they were very close. 

“I’m going to check on that patient. I’ll see you later, Major.” Serena batted her eyelashes and allowed herself one stroke of Bernie’s arm, relishing how the skin pebbled instantly. There was a sharp intake of breath above, and she chuckled very low, closing the door behind her. 

The little problem with her seduction plan was thus: she was incredibly turned on. Like never before. Bernie was consuming her thoughts. She could barely concentrate on simple tasks and this wasn’t helped by Bernie burning a hole through her with her dark, smouldering eyes. She still had the glasses on and Serena kept forgetting, then looking at her and having to bite her lips to avoid whimpering. She was so wet it was beginning to be uncomfortable.   
Serena knew that if they hadn’t been on the ward, they would have jumped each other by now. She tried to clear her head by getting coffee, but even at Pulses she couldn’t stop thinking about Bernie. How stunning she looked in that outfit, how beautiful her hair looked tied up, how dark and big her eyes seemed behind those glasses. Bernie was sex on legs. 

Serena was daydreaming about slowly undoing Bernie’s hair, the soft strands liquid like silk in her hands, when she was unceremoniously grabbed by the arm and thrown into a dark closet. She was about to protest mightily, but Bernie was in front of her, crowding her against the closed door. Serena exhaled shakily. Bernie looked like a lethal big cat, her body was taut and she was breathing heavily, and her neck and face were flushed. Serena gulped, her mouth watering at the sight. 

“I’ve made a mistake.” Bernie’s voice was rough, as if she’d smoked half a pack of cigarettes. 

“Oh?” Serena replied with trepidation, an eyebrow raised, the door solid behind her back.   
Bernie took a step forward. Jesus, Serena could feel the heat coming off her body. 

“I don’t think I can…I have to…God, Serena.” Bernie clenched her fists and Serena reached for them, soothing the tendons, caressing the soft skin of the palms. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I feel the same way.” Serena whispered harshly, her chest heaving.

This felt so momentous, like her world was going to change. Bernie put her forehead against hers, her eyes the only thing she could see. They breathed together for a little while. Bernie had ditched the glasses and Serena was glad this time because she could reach and touch the high cheekbones unimpeded. Bernie nuzzled into her hands and Serena had never seen anything more erotic in her life. Their bodies were flush against each other and Serena couldn’t stop a moan from echoing in the room. Bernie licked her palm, she gasped. Her body was on fire, her heart going a mile a minute and finally they embraced, Serena’s hands cupping Bernie’s face. They kissed slowly, their lips getting reacquainted, and how had they thought they could ignore this? This heat, this passion, this hunger to taste every inch of skin. Serena moaned in Bernie’s mouth, and finally slipped her tongue in, lazily tasting Bernie. She was lost in the little whimpers the other woman was making. She couldn’t believe that she was their cause. Bernie slipped her hands under her top and the shock made her gasp and buck against a solid and shapely thigh. It felt so good to give in, and so natural to kiss Bernie, to undo her hair and grab onto the messy tresses. 

“Oh, God, I knew it would be like this.” Bernie gasped against her lips. 

Serena whined, a sound she had never made during sex, and arched her back even more, drinking Bernie in, her hands trying to touch everything at once. After pawing at the white shirt for a while she gave up and just hoisted it up, Bernie not even letting a second pass before she went back to devouring Serena’s mouth. They were rocking slowly against each other, Serena gasping every time Bernie’s thigh rubbed her in the right place. She drew back slightly, wrenched her lips away and moaned at the sight that greeted her. 

“Oh, you’re so beautiful, Bernie, oh Christ, come here.” She grabbed the other woman and lost her head at the smoothness and the heat of her skin. She unhooked the black bra before her nerves got the best of her and Bernie sank her teeth in her neck and from then on there was no going back. Feverish hands got rid of Serena’s top and bra and the first contact of their topless bodies made both of them cry out. 

“So beautiful, so smooth, so perfect, I’ve been thinking about you, I can’t stop thinking about you, you are all I think about, all the time, I want to taste you everywhere.” Bernie kept whispering in her ear as her hand dipped along her body, her hips bucking off the door. Serena kept her eyes open and Bernie stared right back, and finally Bernie started touching her, gasping at how insanely wet Serena was. Serena heard a strangled “oh God” and then she couldn’t pay much attention to anything but Bernie’s fingers stroking her. It wasn’t long, in fact it was embarrassingly short, before she came with a shout, every muscle of her body straining, her hands clutching Bernie’s shoulders, her vision blurry. She slumped against the door, panting, her legs so weak that she had to hoist herself against Bernie. 

“Jesus Christ, Bernie.” She whispered in the crook of her neck. Bernie had the nerve to chuckle smugly, but Serena was too happy to protest. Serena breathed in and out slowly, coming back to her senses like she was stepping out of a vat of treacle. Bernie was literally radiating in her arms, all noble tension and letting her recover, the sweet thing. She closed her eyes and smiled, savouring this moment of utter contentment. 

“Oh darling, you made me feel so good.” She whispered in Bernie’s ear and watched as Bernie trembled from head to toe, her face hidden against Serena’s temple. 

“Please, Serena, please.” Bernie let out, her voice thick. Serena kissed her face lovingly. 

“No need to beg, darling. Well, not today.” Serena enjoyed the little whimper that escaped Bernie’s lips. She smoothed her hands down Bernie’s sides, marvelling how slender and toned she was. And then, with a little hitch in her breathing, finding the action extremely sexy, she unbuttoned Bernie’s jeans, dragged the zipper down and then the fabric, and moaned at what she saw. Bernie was soaked, she could see it, and when she turned her around to give her the support of the door, Bernie met her eyes and Serena bit her lip at the intensity she saw there. This was what Bernie looked like without all her walls up. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. Serena dipped her head then and took a nipple in her mouth, gasping at the sounds Bernie made, a high keening sound that set her brain on fire. She dotted kisses on the heart surgery scar, drawing surprised gasps from Bernie. She could have lost her, she thought, they could have never met. The thought spurred her on, wanting to make Bernie feel good and loved and cherished. From there it was easy to draw herself up and kiss her senseless, her hand drifting down. There was a second of hesitation, of doubts, but all of that was swept away when Bernie opened her eyes, took her hand gently, and guided it where it was most needed, showing her the rhythm she liked. Serena closed her eyes at the feel of the wet silkiness she found. She went back to kissing Bernie and because she was a fast learner, Bernie was soon writhing in her arms, choking on her own gasps. Serena had never seen anything so beautiful as Bernie with her head back, eyes closed and a grimace of pure pleasure on her face. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to nip at the tendons of Bernie’s neck, soothing the little bites with her tongue. When she felt the first fluttering against her fingers, she felt a rush of pleasure so intense she feared she would black out. Bernie slammed her head against the door and came with a growl. 

“Oh, Ser…Serena, you…” And Bernie didn’t get more coherent than that. Serena peppered kisses on her face just because she could, because she was finally allowed and welcome. 

“Well, I didn’t picture our first time to be against a door in a supply closet.” Serena said dryly. 

Bernie looked at her intently, cheeks a little pink, breaths coming out in pants. 

“But you had pictured it?” Serena’s heart broke at the hope in Bernie’s voice. 

“Oh, yes, yes, quite a few times.” Serena drawled. Bernie closed her eyes, her lips nuzzling Serena’s neck. 

“We, um, probably have to get out of here.” Bernie whispered.

“Yes, quite right, I’ll just, um…” Serena grabbed her scrubs and put them back on, her eyes trailing after Bernie, who was re buttoning her jeans. 

“Would you want to…have dinner, tonight? With me?” Bernie asked nervously. 

“Darling, after what happened in here, I think that’s a given.” Serena replied with a laugh. 

They both managed to look presentable, even if Bernie’s hair was a lost cause, and despite stealing kisses at every opportunity. When Bernie put a hand on the door handle, Serena stopped her, twisted her around and kissed her.

“I don’t want to keep this confined to theatre, and I don’t want to keep this confined to supply closets, either.” She said firmly against Bernie’s lips, wanting to make Bernie understand. 

“Got it, I misread the situation, but no longer.” 

Serena nodded. And then leaned forward with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Wear those glasses on our date and you won’t be misreading anything.” 

The goose honk laugh followed Serena all the way back to her office, and she put an extra bit of swagger in her hips, with a smile as bright as a thousand suns plastered on her face.


End file.
